Slipping
by Lamebutsecretelyawesomenerd
Summary: Tris and Tobias were childhood besties. When he moves away, they are both heartbroken. 11 years later, they are both accomplished musicians, fighting each other (without knowing it) to get to the top. They meet at NEC, a strangely familiar feeling emerging between the two. On hold. Go to lamebutsecretelyawesomenerd1 profile for further details.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi! Warning: this story has long Author's notes, so feel free to skip these. Unless, of course, you wish to know the details of my amazing life story. So, this chapter is really short, but the other ones are longer. Hope you enjoy! Please keep reading. Eventual Fourtris. Review? Please give me suggestions! First fanfic, so please go easy on me! (For those of you that have read the other one on my account, my brother and I wrote that together a really long time ago, so basically my first.) Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my iPad, cello, and homework.

-JelloCello

**A/N Hello everyone. So, I have faced some troubles, but this story will be continued under the account of lamebutsecretelyawesomenerd1. This is still JelloCello, just under a new name. More explanations to anyone who wants it. Just know that this account is no longer in use. Thank you, I love you all.**

Are you kidding me! This can't be happening right now! I don't have time for this. Think...think...think

Even if I got out of the car and ran, I wouldn't make it in time. Plus, with this huge deadweight on my back, I could barely even walk. Ugh. Traffic.

While I sat there, I thought back on how I even got into this situation.

It all started when I moved to- No. Before that.

Right. It all started around my fifth birthday. I had started lessons earlier that year and was having my first recital soon. I was so stressed, I could barely make out a sentence. Breath! I can't! My clothes were covered in an invisible layer of stress and panic. As my brother, Caleb, walked in, I relaxed. Next to his seat was a boy with dark blue eyes. Tobias. We were best friends since forever, and he gave me a thumbs up. Before I knew it, my turn was up and I had officially survived my first cello recital!

"Wow. That was really bad," said Tobias after the concert was over.

"Oh please. Why don't you try playing cello, then?"

"Why don't you try violin, hmm?"

"Hey! You had two more years of training than I did! Plus, you had two more years of **life**."

"Alright," he held his hands up in surrender. "Case closed?"

He handed me a brownie with a bite taken out of it. I took it without hesitation.

"Case closed."

Two weeks after that concert, Tobias moved away. I never saw him since. Before he left, we made a small design on two pieces of stone. We had taken a stone and, somehow, broken it in two. The two pieces fit together perfectly. On them, we drew a flame inside of a circle. We called ourselves Dauntless. Just the two of us, partners in crime.

After he left, I vowed to myself that I would practice hard every day until I saw him again. When I would see him again, I didn't know. I just knew that I had to be better than him at one thing. He had always been the older, more mature version of me. He was better than me at everything. I wasn't jealous. In fact, I was motivated. But as I grew better, so did he. He was always just out of my reach. And as I watched him drive away in the taxi that was headed for the airport, he slipped farther and farther away.


	2. Chapter 2: Fourthenumber

**A/N Thank you very much to FanfictionreaderTFIOS for reviewing! Also, a special round of applause to all who read this story! The other chapters are a lot longer and a lot better than these! So, keep reading! ****Special disclaimer for you guys from Tris:**

**Tris: I didn't sign up for this.**

**Me: Oh, right. You're divergent. I can't control you with my dothedisclaimerorelse serum.**

**Tris: I am partly abnegation, so I'll do it for the good of others.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Tris: She doesn't own anything but the story, her pajamas, and her burnt tongue.**

**Me: No. No. No. I own you guys. I own everything...including the world *waves hand like a jedi***

**Tris: Yeah... Ok. I am not a weak minded individual, so I'm just gonna go.**

**Me: But we were having so much fun!**

**-JelloCello**

Chapter two.  
Tris POV  
My lightsaber notification ringtone comes blasting out of my pocket. How could I forget (again) to silence my phone? After receiving glares from the adults, I pull out my phone.  
_New message: Fourthenumber_  
I had somehow met Four over the internet. He turned out to be a violinist that is moving to Boston. The date had approached so quickly, I couldn't even think of meeting him once he came. I had so few friends at school, I went to the internet in search of a companion. Just a lonely girl secretly stalking people over the internet because everyone at school thinks she is too focused on cello and not focused on parties, or boys, or drinking. Nothing creepy about that at all.  
Fourthenumber: _Just loaded up the truck. Coming to you! Can't wait to finally meet you!_  
Closetnerd: _Come faster! The drive is too long a wait._  
Fourthenumber: _Have patience, young grasshopper. _  
Four is moving here in the end of August. He gets to have a nice, relaxing road trip while I am stuck here. In grammar camp. Yeah. I wasn't particularly bad at grammar this year. I mean, I wasn't particularly good, but I still managed. Sort of. When Four heard about my camp, he laughed his head off. Well, he _emoji_ laughed. Just before I found out that I was doing this camp, I had received news that Four had been accepted into YPO, New England Conservatory's top orchestra, so we were bound to meet before October. I was so excited, I could hardly keep from screaming like a maniac. I ended up doing just that.

Most of the time, I do a lot of things I really hope no one was watching. I mean, I embarrass myself in front of myself a lot. I am mostly doing something that I think is really cool, but end up falling or hurting myself. Somehow, I always end with a bruise.

* * *

By the time school rolls around, I still haven't met Four. We were supposed to get together multiple times, but something always came up. It was almost as if fate didn't want us to meet.

I walk to school in the outfit I usually wear. Black skinny jeans and a black hoodie. I rub the flat, black stone with half of the Dauntless symbol on it as I walk. I had attached it to a string and now, it hung as a pendant. As I enter the school, I plug in my earphones and pull my hood up around my head. No wonder no one likes me. They all probably think I am some depressed kid that is secretly planning an attack method for their video game. Well, I'm not. I never play video games unless my brother decides to. No one knows I am actually a very accomplished cellist. My thoughts are interrupted as the crowd in the hallway parts, leaving a path for a new kid. He is tall and muscular. Definitely a good athlete. Strangely enough, he wore the same outfit as me. Girls swarmed around him like sharks in a feeding frenzy. I quickly spun on my heel to walk away from the scene. Too much drama on the first day of school. I rounded a corner and bumped into a wall. Humph. There wasn't a wall there the last time I remember. I rub my head and look up from my phone to see...

**What do you guys think? What do you think she ran into? Short chapter. I'm sorry to let you guys down. If you think this was terrible, I agree. Anyway, posted in honor of my one reviewer, FanfictionreaderTFIOS. Love ya! Please review. My update schedule is usually one per week but I was really anxious. 100 views in a day! Wow! Btw, I am totally new to Fanfiction. Reviews can be anything, suggestions are great. Let me know what you want more, or less, of! Thanks again! Love ya. Please review!  
**

**-JelloCello**


	3. Chapter 3: Humiliation

**A/N Hi everyone! I am super excited because my brother just finished his first gig! (It was a wedding) Special thanks to FanfictionreaderTFIOS and yssajeq! Thank you for reviewing and reading! Shortish chapter, but it should suffice? Hopefully? Okay, I know I keep saying one update per week, but I really love to write this. I'm going to try to cut it back to once a week. I have a lot of homework that I am putting off to-secretly-write this story. Hopefully, at least once a week. Feel free to PM me! Five reviews for early update? You guys are all ready at two. Three more? Please? Love ya all! 13 countries! Woohoo!**

**This disclaimer brought to you by: Jim from The Office!**

**Jim: She doesn't own anything but her annoying hair, obsession with Star Wars, and her story. I hate Dwight. I love an engaged girl. JelloCello has only watched the first few episodes of the show I am in, so no spoilers. Let's tape Dwight in a box!**

**Me: Okay...thanks, that sounds like fun. I don't really like Dwight either.**

**-JelloCello**

A vending machine. Seriously, when did they put that there? I quickly glance around the hallway to make sure no one saw my humiliating scene. Unfortunately, luck wasn't in my favor. There was a huge line in front of the new blockade in the hall. **Everyone **saw, including that new kid. I duck my head in humiliation and quickly run to my locker. Great, now everyone thinks I'm a total weirdo from the first day. Wow, nice going Tris!

After slamming my locker shut, I turn around to smack my head on a chest. Covered in a black hoodie. Oh. Not again. I sigh and rub my head. I didn't know I was **that **short.

"Watch it, blondie," he barks. I flinch at his harsh voice. Jeez! What did I ever do to him? I scoff and walk to class. I am very advanced when it comes to biology, the first class of the day. Although I am a sophomore, I take biology with seniors. It's ten minutes to class, so I take out my phone and rock out (in my head) to Let Us Hear Your Voice by Pennywise. _He_ ends up walking in a few minutes later, only to be surrounded by a parade of scarcely dressed girls. I sigh again. The only open seat is the one next to me. He pushes through the crowd and nears me. I let my hair fall in over my face and he mumbles a greeting. I slightly shrug and watch through my peripheral vision as Molly, the school's most popular girl, approached us. Oh great. Here comes trouble!

She tries to gracefully slide into the new kid's lap. Could she be any more subtle?

The new kid immediately stops her by putting his hand directly_ onto her face. _He pushes her away (by the face) and she stumbles into the rest of her group. I can hardly contain my laughter. The majority of the class is rolling around on the ground, laughing hard. I just smile and turn to face the new kid. Without thinking, I hold my hand up to high-five him. He just stares at it. Wow. He left me hanging. What a jerk! His eyes are a dark blue. I know those eyes. No, how could I? But I do...somewhere. I realize I am staring at him as he shifts uncomfortably under my gaze. Embarrassed, I turn back to my desk as Ignorance by Paramore is playing. The teacher walks in and silences us quickly. Strangely, in all the commotion, I never caught the new kid's name.

* * *

So now, I am stuck here, in traffic, on the first day of orchestra. It is a week into the year, and I still don't know the new guy's name. Strange. I am one of those people that knows everyone's name, even if they don't even know I exist. I think of school as one long exercise. A test, really. Even how I act is a test. A social test. I don't really fit into any of the cliques at my school. I still belong to Dauntless. And only Dauntless. I am going to meet Four today! I am so excited, I can hardly keep from jumping out of the car and running the rest of the way to NEC. I am about a mile away. I could do it, if it weren't for this stupid, heavy, bone-crushing piece of wood on my back. Not to mention that it is over 200 years old, and cost me a fortune. So, instead of ruining my baby, I decide to wait patiently for the terrible drivers of Boston to move.

After a good half hour of screaming at cars, I finally arrive at the place that has been my second home for years. NEC. Yup, I'm back. Ever since I was 10, I have been doing lessons, orchestra, workshops, chamber, and recitals here. After finding driving around the block eight million times, I find no parking and park really far away. I run as fast as possible.

3:13

I can make it. Two minutes. I can do it.

I sprint up the front steps and to the hall. One minute. I unpack my cello in thirty seconds, find my seat in ten, and introduce myself to my stand partner in the remaining twenty. Second seat. Not bad. The conductor is still sorting through papers, so the orchestra is still alive and buzzing. As I look across the semicircle of principle players, I am surprised to see a pair of dark blue eyes staring at me. Ok, so the new kid is here. In my orchestra. In all the commotion, I forgot to look to see where Four is sitting. I guess I'll find out soon enough.

"Hello! We will start by taking attendance. Four," the director calls. My head jerks up as the dark blue eyes sparkle. He nods his head while I sit, shocked. Four! My Four! I didn't know what to expect. We had never exchanged photos, so I had no idea what he looked like. But seriously, the _jerk_ was Four? And, better yet, he was the concertmaster of the orchestra?! Did he kno-

"Eric."

I snap out of my thoughts and look up to see a guy the same age as Four glaring at him. Huh, no one ever likes to be second chair, but seriously, no need to murder a person with your eyes! By now, they were calling the cello names.

"Shauna."

The girl next to me smiles and I grin. I wipe my sweaty palms on my pants. Wait, why am I sweating? Maybe it's because I just met my best friend, or because I am about to prove to the entire orchestra that I am worthy of second chair. Stress!

"Be-"

"Please call me Tris."

"Alright. Tris."

**A/N Don't worry, I live there! The traffic is horrible. And the drivers? Don't even talk to me. Anyways, I love Boston! Best city ever! Any other Bostoneers? Btw, does anyone know how to change the clock so it is set for East Coast time?**


	4. Chapter 4: Four's story

**A/N Oh my gosh, I can't believe I actually got so many reviews! Special thank you to all who reviewed and favorited! If you want to go straight to the next chapter, skip the next page and go straight to chapter 6: chapter 5. If that makes any sense. Anyway, skip the next update. Forty for an early update? 31 countries! Woohoo! Anyways, I have been really busy-with squash and cello and all that-so it might take a while to update again. Now may be the time for once-a-weekers. Dunn Dunn Dunnnn! Please stay hopeful, most of my nights are spent writing and reading! Love ya all. This chapter is Four's POV from chapter two. Only occasional Four POVs. Tell me who you want to hear from. Also, let me know what other characters to include!**

**Disclaimer brought to you by: Danny from Grease!**

**Danny: Tell me more, tell me more, I don't know what you want!**

**Me: Do my disclaimer, please!**

**Danny: Okay... Oh, she doesn't own anything but her homemade Star Wars t-shirt!**

Four POV

Tris. I am going to Tris. Well, Closetnerd. She told me her name and I told her my nickname, Four. I can't contain my excitement. I am practically acting like a six-year-old girl, skipping around and grinning at everything. Strange. Very different from my usual closed, dark self.

"Jeez dude! Stop prancing around or you'll roll your ankle in those pretty pretty heels." Zeke. What a jerk. What? I'm not allowed to be happy?

He slaps me on the back. Hard. I wince. Thankfully, Zeke didn't notice. Well, that probably opened up my new scar! I sigh and climb into the truck. We had met each other when I first moved here. I was seven. I still remember the tears on Bea's face as I drove away. My father had found an amazing job opportunity in Chicago. My mother consoled me, but nothing could get through my wall of emotions. I loved my mother a lot. We hadn't known until it had gotten really bad. She found her tumor at stage four. She lost her fight. That was when the beatings started. Every night, he would come home drunk. Every night, he would find something-anything-to yell at me for. Every night, the beatings got worse. It only started as four a night. Those were the worst. The first time was the hardest. Now, it has gone up to 25. Even the smallest things, not cleaning my fork, spending an extra minute in the shower, were sized up as huge mistakes. Zeke's mom called me polite. I was just careful. And scared.

My "father" founded a major business, so we are super rich. The co-founder of the company is Zeke's mother, Hana. She often invited us over for dinner. One time, I caught a glimpse of her two sons, Uriah and Zeke. They immediately befriended me while I kept my distance. After 11 years, Zeke and I have become best friends. Well, he is my only friend. But he still doesn't know. No one knows.

Yesterday, Marcus caught me up past curfew. After a severe beating, he pulled a gun on me. I freaked and ran after knocking him out with a lamp. I had gotten to an abandoned apartment building before I passed out. When I woke up, I snuck back to my house. My father, luckily, had gone to work. Man, some father. His kid ran away and he doesn't give a crap. What a lucky life I have. I quickly hacked into my father' stank account and transferred the money to a separate account I had secretly created years ago. Marcus had no idea I was even able to do something like that. Seriously, he would make a couple hundred thousand dollars by the end of the day. He could manage.

As a last act of defiance, I placed a sculpture given to me by my mother. It was an abstract, glass sculpture, taking the shape of water crashing down. This has always given me hope, and I treasured it dearly. My father never let me decorate my room. Even though we lived in a mansion, everything was gray. Even my clothes and bed were gray. There was no sign of life in here. My sister had come here with us. She was small, only two. She died when she was eight. One of my father's beatings was too much for her. It started when she had gotten a suspended in school. She was as messed up as I am now, but thirty thousand times worse. She had gotten mad at one of her classmates and beaten them up. He was so badly beaten, he wasn't discharged from the hospital for a week. The beating wasn't that bad to begin with. But her fire mouth just kept rolling and screaming insults at Marcus. This only fueled his fire and he exploded. I ran in front of her to take her beating. He slashed me. Hard. I passed out after an all time record of thirty-one strikes. I thought he was done as everything began turning black. _Good_, I thought. _At least Angela is safe._ Boy, was I wrong.

**A/N Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Another super short chapter! Yay. Kind of a cliff hanger. You guys deserved this chapter! What do y'all think? Review? Fifteen for an update before next Monday? Thank you to all who reviewed and to everyone reading it! I just saw We're The Millers! It was so funny! Also, gotta love The Office! Almost beats Arrested Development. Almost. Okay, next chapter will be in Four's POV because we never got to finish his back story! I keep on looking at the story stats by calendar. I am wondering why there are so few views on August second when I remember that even though I posted when it was August second here, it really is still August first in California. I hate time differences. Blah! Love you guys forever! Review? You know you want that update! Also, please check out my other story, _Home?_.**


	5. Chapter half: Yay!

**Hey guys! I decided to carry on with the story, but the updates may not be very frequent! Sorry about that! I have a lot going on for the rest of the summer, but I will try to keep it going weekly! When the school year starts, I think I will have a lot less time to write and update-due to competitions-but I will still try my best! Thank you to all who gave m a lot of motivation! Also, Katherine, what is that supposed to mean? Next chapter coming tomorrow! I will make it extra long for you guys! I love you all!**

**-JelloCello**


	6. Chapter 5: You again?

**A/N Alright, you guys are really fast reviewers! Thanks so much. You get my new chapter in return! Ok, so I'm changing the story a little (from Divergent), but everything will be okay. 30 reviews for the next update? I have to bump it up a little so I have more time to write! Love you guys! Wanna play a game? Who can guess my name? Katherine, you don't get to tell ANYBODY. Capiche? I love you all a thousand times!**

**Disclaimer brought to you by: Gob from Arrested Development!**

**Me: Please do my disclaimer!**

**Gob: Oh come on! I thought I was here for a magic show! Now what? I have my whole costume on and everything! Oh, fine. She doesn't own anything but her cello.**

**-JelloCello**

Before I woke up, Marcus had left. As I peeled myself from the floor, I examined my bloody back. It was covered in previous scars as well as relatively new wounds. As I turned, I let out a strangled cry. In a bloody heap lay my sister. She was unconscious and barely holding on to life, but I knew that if I took her to the hospital, Marcus would kill me. So I cradled her in my arms, giving her fluids and as much care as possible from a simple first aid kit. If anyone knew about his daily "teachings", they would die, I would die, everyone but Marcus would die. And I couldn't let that happen. So, I nursed her for hours. After 12 hours of torture, waiting for her to wake up, her almost waking up before slipping back into a deep slumber, she stopped. The world stopped and I felt my heart skip five beats. I couldn't, I wouldn't, I was too scared to listen. Her heart was the only thing keeping me alive. The only thing. I couldn't bear the thought of listening, and hearing nothing. Just a blank stillness. But I had to. I knew it. I took her pulse. Nothing. I let out a cry, probably waking the entire neighborhood. She was gone. She slipped right through my fingers. My beautiful Angela. Was. Gone.

How did I let this happen? How could I let it happen? Why did this have to happen? Why were we the ones with the abusive parent? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Anyone else.

At least, why did she have to die? Why couldn't it have been me? No. If it had been me, she would have had to face the full fury of Marcus. She wouldn't have anyone to protect her. No one at all.

"You lucky little angel."

And I meant it.

I cried for hours, blaming myself for this-this totally messed up excuse for a life. That was gone.

* * *

After that terrible night, I felt nothing. No pain, no hurt, no love. Just a hard wall built around myself. And no matter how hard Marcus strikes, this wall wasn't breaking. No one can tear this wall down. I had known Marcus was shipping me out to Boston several weeks ago. He had already made arrangements for an apartment and school. Great. The new kid at school for senior year. Not weird at all. Not that I'm complaining; Zeke and Uriah are also planning on going to Boston with me. At least I won't be alone. I never really liked Uriah. He was too nice and funny and happy. Why? Because he didn't have an abusive father. No kidding. He was two years younger, and really immature. Whenever I didn't want to do something stupid, he called me a pansycake. Jerk.

My little Bea has probably forgotten about me. She was so young, I wonder what she'd looks like now. Anyway, there's no way she would ever recognize me. I am tall, muscular, and changed my name to Four. Not legally, of course. My dad would kill me. Literally.

On the bright side, I was finally going to meet my online friend, Tris A.K.A Closetnerd. When I was sixteen, I met her on a fanfiction website. She seemed sweet and was a really great writer. She played the cello and was supposed to be amazing. Based on her writing, I am pretty sure she's the same age as me. Hopefully, I will meet her soon. I get my results from my seating audition via email. Great. Concertmaster. Now I have to practice my pieces. Why did I have to be that good? When most people see me, they don't think I am a violinist. To be honest, I sure don't look like one. I don't blame 'em. A big, muscley guy coming in and playing a dainty violin? Pretty hard to imagine, if you ask me. Anyway, it turns out that Tris is in my orchestra. Great! I get to meet her while embarrassing myself in front of everyone! Zeke also got in, but he is pretty far back. What a loser. Uriah is at the back of the viola section. Lucky for him, there are only six violas.

* * *

When we arrived at the apartments, Zeke and Uriah's jaws dropped to the floor. I knew my dad had larger shares of the company than their mom. He practically owned the entire thing, even if it was co-founded. My dad had rented me a huge luxury apartment. It was larger than a house, and it had enough rooms to hold an army. I knew Marcus would provide me with good resources, considering many people are watching his every move. Thankfully, they expected me to be moving in a few days. Marcus had forbid me from telling anyone the move date-not even Tris-so the paps were sitting outside the mansion for days. I'm surprised they didn't hear the screams. Or the sound of my heartbeat. This is for your own good. I shivered. Those words that I had heard a thousand times rang in my head. Those words that was always accompanied by a belt. Those words would never leave me. This time, Zeke caught my shiver and gave me a questioning look.

"Dude, it's, like, eighty degrees in Boston. How are you shivering? Oh, I know how to make you sweat a bit. Why don't you," he taps his chin thoughtfully "oh, I don't know, help us MOVE YOUR FREAKING STUFF UP THE THOUSAND STAIRS IN THIS AWESOME APARTMENT!" Wow. That was- wow. Okay.

After a whole lot of grunts and groans, we have unloaded the truck. I didn't bring much with me, mostly just bags full of cash and some clothes. I knew Marcus would find my bank account at some point. He was abusive, not stupid. Instead of putting all of my fortune into the bank, I had decided to keep some handy. And by some, I pretty much meant 750K. Fun to be rich. Not fun to be me.

* * *

By the time school starts, I still haven't met Tris. That's fine, though. I will see her on Saturday. I change into black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black hoodie. I press my most treasured possession into my back pocket. It's a rock. Fun, right? No, it's a half a rock, half a flamed enclosed in a circle, and half of the reason I'm still alive. Bea and I made this before we moved away. Our two halves fit together perfectly. I always carry it around everywhere. We are inseparable, the rock and I. Like me and Bea. My busy little Bea. As Zeke, Uriah, and I arrive at school, we enter a hallway filled to the brim with people buzzing around. The hallway parts like the Red Sea, straight down the middle. Uriah and Zeke walk down a different hallway, getting to their classes. I walk down the hall while girls swarm around me. I push my way through them as they try to latch on to my arms. I wiggle free and bolt around the corner. Only to find even more people than before. I pull my hood up and follow the signs - I know, right. Signs? Yeah. The hallways have real street signs. As I get to Divergent Ave, I see a girl walk straight into a vending machine. Seriously? Well, she is blonde. Did I really just think that? Wow. I am low. She turns and sees everyone in the hall way watching her. She blushes in embarrassment and turns. She catches my eyes and she blushes even darker. She pulls up her hood and runs out of the hall. I saw the cord of a necklace hanging out of her black sweatshirt. Hey, she was wearing the same thing as me! How funny…? I wonder what her necklace is before walking on. I can't seem to get her image out of my mind. I saw her for less than a second, and I am already daydreaming about her. Wow. She had the prettiest gray eyes I have ever seen. She isn't pretty, per se, but she is striking. She demands attention while acting like she is allergic to it. She repels and attracts at the same time. She is amazing. And with that, I walk to Biology. On my way, I think more about that girl. How her hair flows so be-

I am interrupted by a short girl walking straight into my chest. Someone doesn't understand that if you want my attention, you have to do it with more believable acting. 'Accidents' don't just happen like that. I growl after being knocked out of my thoughts. I don't look at her face. She has blonde hair. Of course. Oh, not again! I seriously need to stop stereotyping blondes! Scowling, I bark at her. "Watch it, blondie."

She flinches. What a wimp. She gets a twisted look on her face and stalks off into a classroom. I look around the hallway and notice that that's my classroom. Looks like I'll need to face a 40 minute period with her. I walk in and see that every seat is full except for one. The tables are set for twos, and the only empty seat is next to yet another blonde. Not that there's anything wrong with that. I turn to her and see that she's listening to music. Better not bother her. I realize it is the vending machine girl. Her! I'm sitting next to her! She scowls at me. I mentally face palm myself. That's her. Locker girl. Oh. Well, that ruins my chances with her. Her body stiffens as a girl approaches me. She's showing off every inch of her body possible without violating the dress code. She tries to slide into my lap, but I put my hand up to her face and push her back. She stumbles into her group of dummies and turns beat red with either anger or embarrassment. Ha, that shows her! I turn to see the entire class laughing. Even vending machine/locker girl is smiling. She holds up her hand and I flinch. I relax, why would she hit me, idiot? Right. I realize I am staring at her hand and that she is staring at me. Right in the eyes. I shift uncomfortably and she seems to notice this. She scowls and turns back to the front. I realize that I left her hanging. Wow, real jerk move, Four. The teacher walks in, settling the class down. I go the entire class without knowing her name. I only have biology on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. It's Wednesday. I don't see her for the rest of the day. Strange, did she ditch? I wonder until the school bell rings on Friday. I catch a glimpse of her walking to her car. Nice car. A boy gets in with her. Wow, why couldn't I have guessed that she was dating someone? What an idiot I am. What an idiot.

**A/N Satisfied? Haha. Thanks so much for reviewing and reading! Over 400 viewers! Did you like your promised chapter? Please review and feel free to PM me! Any ideas that you guys would like to see? Until next time, Love ya!**

**P.S. **

**Um, no offense to blondes. No more stereotypical comments will be made. I can't exactly promise that. Sorry! No hurt feelings?**

**-JelloCello**


	7. Chapter 6: Orchestra

A/N Alright, hello! I went on a trip this weekend, so I had very very little time to write. So sorry for the late update. Don't hate me!

Important: Error in last chapter: Christina goes to Faction High School, not Divergent! Love you all! Thank you for these reviews!

Wow. I am such an idiot. He wasn't apologizing because he was preparing to take me to my doom, he was apologizing for freaking bumping into me! How anti-climactic, I know. But, we still had Peter and them behind us.

"Four, give us a hand!"

"No. Oh, you're just jealous that a girl sat ahead of you! So, you coward, you decided to pick on Tris because you know Shauna is a senior. Not someone to be messed with. So, if I were you I would keep moving. Move along. Move along."

He waves them through like a… storm trooper. To my surprise, they stormed out, making a huge scene. They cursed and swore until the security guard had to come and silence them. I looked at Four and laughed my stomach out.

"Star Wars? Seriously?"

He just shrugged

I laugh until I can't breath, watching Four's satisfied face.

I finally am able to face him.

"Star Wars? Seriously?"

He shrugs and turns to walk back to rehearsal. I grab his arm and he tenses as he turns to look at me. He raises his eyebrows expectantly. As I look into his dark blue eyes, I am unable to form a sentences. My mind is lost in those deep blue eyes. That I know. Somehow. I brush off the feeling and let go of his arm. He turns back and roughly pushes open the door.

"Thanks." I don't think he heard me. At least, if he did, he doesn't acknowledge it. Jeez. Once a jerk, always a jerk.

The rest of the rehearsal goes by quickly. Nothing eventful, just the usual bow pokes from Peter. And, let me tell you, they hurt a lot. Imagine getting pricked with a needle the size of a knitting needle in the leg a thousand times a minute. My leg probably has a few holes. Last year, Peter was obsessed with swinging his cello in its soft case, so the endpin scratched me. It was like a piece of super sharp plastic digging into the back of my calves thirty times a minute. And those bled. I still have scars from when he "accidentally" dug too deep. He even ruined a few of my favorite jeans. That butt face!

I get Christina's phone number at the end of rehearsal and she texts me later that evening.

Chris: Hey!

Chris: Hey!

Chris: Hey!

Chris: Tris?

Chris: Tris? Are you okay? Text back asap!

Me: Hi. I was in the shower...

Not! Man, it's fun to watch Chris freak.

Chris: TRIS! I thought something had happened! Thank god!

Me: ok. Wassup?

Chris: Uriah 's having a par-tay tonight, but he didn't know your phone number (:

Chris: You're coming, RIGHT? *wink*

Me: umm... I don't really know. I have a lot if homework...

Chris: Great! I'll be over ur house in 5 to get ready. C u soon!

Me: I guess that's a yes. C u.

She arrives in three minutes.

"I looked it up, it takes six minutes to get here from your house UNDER the speed limit." I raise my eyebrows at her expectantly.

She just grins while racing me up the stairs. When we get to the third floor, where my room is, she pants her answer.

"Funny...I thought...I had...waited...five...minutes be...fore walking...in..."

"Wait...you were just sitting outside of my house? With dresses?"

"No! I just pulled over and just so happened to turn up in front of your house..." Before I can respond, she runs into my room, gawking at the size.

"Yup, you can just go ahead into my room," I mutter to myself before walking up. Christina shuts the door directly in my face and I stand in shock. Before I can yell at her, she opens the door and bows in front of me.

"Welcome, Madam. To what do I owe this pleasure? Please, step right this way," she said in a British accent. I stalked into my room and clicked my tongue.

"Why, thank you very much, young peasant. May I call for a cup of tea?" I mimic her accent and behavior, strolling around the space.

"Why, of course, M'lady," she managed to squeak out before bursting into laughter. She is rolling around on the ground and I decided to keep up the act.

"Excuse me! Where is that cup of tea?"

Christina's grin only widens and she runs to the door.

"We have watched way too much Downton Abbey." I hear her crackles ring in the hallway even after she's raced down the stairs. She comes back soon with a plate of cookies and two mugs of hot chocolate. I laugh as she bows, spilling a little hot chocolate on herself.

"Oh my gosh, this burns so much. This is so much more pain than I thought! Tris! Help!" She runs frantically around, searching for the bathroom.

"Down the hall, to the right," I call to her after 5 minutes of watching her run around.

"THANKS!"

She comes back into the room with a soaking wet shirt. I tossed her an old t-shirt and she smiled gratefully. I smiled back. Her hair was messed up and wet, her shirt and pants drenched in a dark liquid. Boy, she will freak when she sees this. She makes her way over to the mirror and screams. Then, she begins to strut around the room, dripping onto my carpet.

"I think I could rock this look, don't you agree?"

I just laugh and she an evil grin creeps onto her face. Oh great.

In three hours, she's forced me into a short, skin tight dress and overdone my makeup. Fantastic. When she finally lets me look in my mirror, I gasp. The shocking girl standing in front of me is not the small, frail girl I know myself to be. She is confident, proud. And yet, she does everything I do. She is me. Christina seems to read my thoughts.

"I didn't go for pretty, I went for striking." I stand up and crush her in a hug. She pats my back, and I feel her smile.

"You're welcome. Now, no crying! We have a party to get to!" I nod, dry my eyes, and climb into her car.

A/N Hello everyone. So, I have faced some troubles, but this story will be continued under the account of lamebutsecretelyawesomenerd1. This is still JelloCello, just under a new name. More explanations to anyone who wants it. Just know that this account is no longer in use. Thank you, I love you all.


End file.
